1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card dispenser and more particularly to a portable business card dispensing device.
2. Prior Art
Every businessperson and professional uses business cards so as to identify themselves and their company; and it is truly common for individuals to exchange business cards when they first meet each other. Business cards are significantly important to develop and expand business.
There are various types of containers that store therein business cards. Typically, the business card containers come in two different types: one type being placed on a desk top and another type being carried. A carrying type or portable business card container is widely used today since individuals usually carry a supply of cards whenever businesspeople meet for the purpose of not only business but also private acquaintances.
A typical potable or carrying type conventional container is a wallet type which is made of vinyl or leather. However, since the material of this type of container is soft and easily bent, the business cards can be easily wrinkled. In this regards, a hard-shell type business card container is preferred for businesspeople. The hard-shell type container can be put in the inside pockets of their jackets or in their purses without causing the business cards to winkle. In addition, the hard-shell type business card containers are suitable when they are put in the inner pockets of a briefcase.
There are several different types of hard-shell business card containers as disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
1,631,334 1,955,633 4,790,435 PA1 4,792,058 5,060,794 5,452,793
However, the business card containers disclosed in these prior art patents have advantages and disadvantages in structure, not exactly meeting the demand of actual use or being suitable for carrying around.